First Kiss
by cesmith
Summary: Set at the close of the final battle with Gyumaoh. Not all first kisses are happy, or meant to last forever. Warnings: Described violence. HakkaiGojyo Character death


Series: Saiyuki

Title: First Kiss

Author: cesmith

Beta: Zelgadis55

Rating: T

Warnings: Described violence. Hakkai/Gojyo Character death

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and all of its characters were created by Kazuya Minekura. They belong to her and were used without prior permission. No profit is made through this story.

Summery: Set at the close of the final battle with Gyumaoh. Not all first kisses are happy, or meant to last forever.

A/N: Originally, this story was meant for the 5th challenge at ffnetauthorsdotproboards29dotcom. Using a character of your choice, write a story about their first kiss. Even though I was unable to finish it on time, it haunted me until it was completed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Kiss

The battle with Gyumaoh is over and we are victorious. But at what price? All around me lie the dead and dying. The dead no longer care about our victory, as I, too, no longer care.

Some of the dying are calling out for help, help that will never arrive. Others have tears running down their faces, trembling in fear of what is to come, the unknown of death. Still others, resigned to their fate, are stoic, their faces set, waiting for their last breath.

For me, there is only one wounded soul that interests me. One dying soul that draws me to his side. He lays battered and bleeding on the battleground. The red of his bloodstained vest draws attention away from the red of his hair.

I see him and only him from across the battlefield. My vision narrows and I force my tired and trembling body onward. My ears do not hear the pleas and sobs of the wounded I pass. My vision does not see their broken and torn bodies. I am focused only on my fallen friend.

Near him, my legs give out and I land heavily on the ground. I try to stand, but I simply cannot. I am more drained than I thought. Then, somehow, I am here at his side. I have no memory of crawling the rest of the way. My hands are bleeding, my pants in shreds at the knees, but still I feel no pain. Just overwhelming fear and sorrow.

"Gojyo," I whisper as I softly touch his face. His eyes open at the sound of my voice. Thank the Gods he is still alive. Gently, I move him so I can cradle him in my arms.

"The others?" He asks weakly.

"They're fine," I lie. I look over to my left; a scene similar to ours is playing out between Sanzo and Goku.

"That's good," he sighs, his hand clasping mine tightly. "After so many years this damn journey is finally over."

Not even aware I am doing it, I bend over and oh so gently, kiss him. There is no hesitation on Gojyo's part. The kiss is tender. It is passionate. It is tinged with sorrow. It holds none of the promises of tomorrow and all of the regrets of yesterday.

I sigh at the end of the kiss, praying to non-existent gods that what little of my remaining Ki I have to offer will help give Gojyo the strength he needs to survive. However, I know it won't be enough. Gojyo's injuries are too severe, probably even beyond my abilities when I am at full strength.

"That was nice." Gojyo says softly. "Our first kiss, Hakkai." The smile on Gojyo's face is filled with joy. A memory of better times and happier days.

Suddenly the smile disappears, turning into a grimace as the pain becomes unbearable and stops Gojyo from speaking.

"Gojyo! Hold on," I say sharply, trying to keep him concentrating, fearing what could happen if he were to lose consciousness. I continue to gently stroke his face and hair, uttering words of encouragement, calm and soothing, as I wait for the spasm to pass. Gojyo's hand squeezes mine tightly as the agony grows.

Slowly his body starts to relax as the pain recedes. He looks up at me, his eyes searching my face. I can see so many questions there, with no time left to ask them.

"Ever wonder, Hak…kai, why we…?" Gojyo starts, but is unable to finish.

I look out over the destruction all around me. The ruined buildings, the dead scattered all about, our two friends a small distance from us. Then I look down at Gojyo, a wistful smile tugging at my lips. "We were cowards?" I joke, and then I add bitterly. "We always had tomorrow. The mission came first and we believed we would have hundreds of tomorrows when we finished."

"Tomorrow," Gojyo rasps, "'fraid not." His voice is even softer than a whisper now. "Hakkai, kiss me again."

"Gojyo," I start to say, but I look at his face, into eyes so full of regret over all the chances missed through the years, of opportunities not seized.

Instead, I lean over and gently kiss him once more. Gojyo starts to return the kiss but a spasm shudders through his body, and he goes limp.

Softly crying, I continue to cling to Gojyo's lifeless body, rocking him gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their graves were but two of the many from that day.

Somehow, Ni Jenyi had survived. With revenge in our hearts, the two of us set out to finish the mission we four had started too long ago.

The End

3


End file.
